Akademia Wonderbolts
Wonderbolts Academy (ang. Akademia Wonderbolts) to siódmy odcinek sezonu trzeciego My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia, oraz pięćdziesiąty dziewiąty odcinek ogółem. Streszczenie fabuły (Według Rainbow Dash) Na początku odcinka widać zestresowaną Pinkie Pie, która czeka przy skrzynce Rainbow Dash na listonosza, ma on bowiem przynieść list z odpowiedzią od Akademi Wonderbolts o tym czy jej przyjaciółka dostała się na ich tygodniowe szkolenie czy nie. Listonosz nadchodzi, a gdy Rainbow otwiera list, jej mina mówi wszystko. Grymas wskazywał na najgorsze, jednak to był tylko żart. Dash z miejsca wyrusza na elitarne szkolenie. Na miejscu spotyka inne kucyki oraz swoją bratnią duszę, kochającą prędkość Lightning Dust. Obie jako jedyne nie ugięły się podczas przeglądu przez Spitfire. Mimo wszystko Dust zrobiła na niej większe wrażenie. Wszystkie kucyki miały na początek wykonać 500 okrążeń, tylko Rainbow Dash i Lightning Dust przy 499 okrążeniu jako jedyne nie były My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Wonderbolt Academyzmęczone. Postanowiły się ścigać do mety. Wyścig zakończył się remisem. Następną próbą były sztuczne turbulencje na Dizzytronie. Kucyki wirowały na wielkim kole, z którego były wystrzeliwanie i musiały jak najszybciej złapać równowagę, polecieć prosto i wylądować. Najlepszym wynikiem, który pobił rekord akademii było 6 sekund osiągniętych przez Rainbow, jednak Dust znowu zrobiła na "Madame" większe wrażenie, osiągajthumb|Rainbow i inne pegazy spotkane na szkoleniuąc 6.5 sekundy na najwyższych obrotach maszyny (Rainbow osiągnęła 6 sekund na najwolniejszym tempie). Spitfire oświadcza, że do końca kursu kucyki pracują w parach, będzie podział na prowadzącą i skrzydłowego. Rainbow pewna tego, że będzie prowadzącą pyta się innych kucyków, który z nich jest jej skrzydłowym. Clouchaser radzi jej spojrzeć na listę, gdzie okazuje się być skrzydłową Lightning Dust. Zgłasza się do biura Spitfire i prosi o przydzielenie jej funkcji dowódcy jako najlepszego kucyka podczas próby Dizzytronie. Uzyskuje odpowiedź, że Lightning wykazała trochę więcej inicjatywy, oraz że umieściła je w parze, ponieważ były najlepsze. Podczas pierwszego treningu (polowanie na flagę) Rainbow zauważa flagę i pokazuje ją dowódcy. Lightning chwali spostrzegawczość Rainbow i obie nurkują po nią. Dash ostrzega Dust, że z tą prędkością nie zmieszczą się w szczelinie. Dust wyprzedza Rainbow i nie daje się wyprzedzić. Ta flaga kosztowała Rainbow Dash uszkodzenie skrzydła, jednak nie chciała dać po sobie tego poznać. Następnego dnia kadeci mierzą się z torem przeszkód, który mają wykonać jak najdokładniej, a nie jak najszybciej. Z początku obu idzie dobrze, jednak kiedy przed Dust pojawia się para wolniejszych kucyków szuka tylko okazji by ich wyprzedzić. Udaje jej się, a Dash podąża za nią wedle rozkazu Spitfire. Obie kończą tor jako jedyne, ponieważ Lightning zaburzyła formację i pozostałe pegazy powpadały na siebie. Spitfire nagradza obie klacze i idzie pomóc reszcie. Kolejnego dnia zadaniem było proste rozpędzanie chmur. Dust i Dash radziły sobie z tym bez problemu, jednak Lightning Dust wpada na niebezpieczny pomysł rozpędzenia chmur za pomocą tornada. Proponuje to Rainbow, która się waha, jednak przypomina sobie słowa Spitfire i pomaga Dust. Tornado wymyka się spod kontroli i wpada na balon, którym lecą Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie i Rarity. Balon zostaje uszkodzony i Rainbow Dash musi ratować swoje przyjaciółki. Udało jej się i kiedy wróciły bezpiecznie na ziemię, pojawia się Lightning Dust i oświadcza, że to było wspaniałe. Poirytowana Dash wytyka jej ,że przez nią stało się wiele złego. Dust natomiast odpowiada, że ona tylko daje z siebie wszystko i dzięki temu została wybrana na dowódcę. Rainbow odpowiada, że wie to i ponownie udaje się do biura Spitfire. Oświadcza tam, że jeśli bycie Wonderboltem polega na "dążeniu do celu po trupach" to ona nie chce być Wonderboltem i wychodzi. Szykując się do odlotu jest pocieszana przez swoje przyjaciółki. Nagle zjawia się oburzona Spitfire, która przyznaje rację Dash. Ją awansuje na dowódcę, a Dust wyrzuca z akademii. Szczęśliwa Rainbow odlatuje z innymi kadetami. Nagle pojawia się Pinkie, która krzyczy o paczce, której Rainbow zapomniała. Streszczenie fabuły (Według Pinkie Pie i pozostałych) Od wyjazdu Rainbow, Pinkie koczuje przy skrzynce na listy czekając na wiadomość od przyjaciółki. Mimo najlepszych chęci, Applejack nie przekonała Pinkie Pie, by przestała to robić i zajęła się czymś innym. Kiedy nastał trzeci dzień oczekiwania na list, Pinkie była wykończona. Twilight zaproponowała napisanie listu jako pierwsza. Pinkie jednak zdecydowała się wysłać paczkę. Bohaterki postanawiają doręczyć ją osobiście do kopyt Rainbow. Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne